Trapped
by AphroditeOlivia
Summary: What if the imprints weren't the devoted women we thought they were? The darker side to imprinting.
1. Emily

Just a short one-shot, but it's one in the morning and even with an exam in the morning I still can't get to sleep so inspiration in times of stress. I've always loved imprinting but I wanted to do something a little different than the usual; "Oh I love you, imprinting is the best thing ever" that I love to read and write.

* * *

Thick arms wrapped around me from behind as I stared out the kitchen window into the dense forest I desired to become entangled within. Up to my elbows in soap suds I had no means of escape to leave the room and enter the thick, bewitching foliage. Ignoring the main fact that even should I have the opportunity to run; to travel, to see, to experience, to feel – I never will.

You see I'm an imprint. I'm the first, the original, the sovereign. I am to be forever the mother, the perfect embodiment of a maternal being. I am only ever to be his. I am a wife, a mother, never to be a woman by my own right; to be Mum, Mrs. Uley, Sam's Wife, Pack Mother. It is expected of me to want nothing more than this: to bear children, to cook and clean, to support and love the man who mauled me, forever damning me to a life by his side.

Sam Uley ruined everything. I had the world at my finger tips, money in my pocket, my best friend by my side and a plan to never plan for the future but simply to experience. He took my best friend, my beauty and my freedom. He tied me down and that was that.

I know he loves me but that's the clincher. I barely even care any more. His touch, which used to bother me now makes my skin crawl. Any other man, I'd have left. Told him flat. Not Sam though. Not since the imprint. It has me captive within my own body. To struggle and cringe may be what every pore in my body screams to do, but I am wrestled into submission. The ancient voodoo making me a prisoner to my own life. His arms the steel barriers, so strong and thick they will never feel me straining to escape. My screams coming out as giggles, my tears drying into sparkles in my eyes as I look at him, my words never coming out as I want them too.

I am no longer Emily Young. I am merely a puppet in this whole farce of a family. I've lost everything I ever wanted, and I shall never be free.


	2. Rachel

Hot headed. Impulsive. Egotistical. Selfish. Who's this? Non other than my 'soul mate'. The reason I'm still in this God-forsaken reservation. Becca had the right idea; run, run as fast and as far as you bloody well can. Still look at me, stuck here for the rest of my life, living with a man who embarrasses me and terrifies me daily.

I always had sass and strength against men, no man could hurt me or tame me. Now look at me, a pathetic shell of a person, beaten into submission by a voodoo curse. When I was little I always though soul mates was two halves of a whole, someone who complimented everything about you. I never realised how true that is. Except that means they're so opposite to you. As calm as you are, the more angry they become.

Now I'm here, living in terrified silence, abused and cold. To be cold seems so strange, but when you're surrounded by fire heat and an inferno temper, you become the frost, the chill in the relationship. I have to balance him, be everything he is not.

He doesn't feel fear, and I now live in a state of terror. And I can't speak about it. I can't tell anyone that he frightens me, the wolf that entices me into submission. Touches that ignite my cold bones, burning and melting my flesh. So painful and tempting. I hate it. I want to run, to leave this place, to leave him. Yet I can't. I know he'd find me, there would be no where I could go that he wouldn't sniff me out, hunt me down, track me. Even if I had the strength to fight the imprint binds and chains, I couldn't escape or leave. He's too unstable and unpredictable to taunt or threaten.

I remember when the imprint wasn't as strong, the bonds still weak, their purchase not fully grasping me. I tried to run, to escape at the dead of night. I'll never forget him dragging me back. I can still feel his nails deep in my flesh as he drags me off the bus, eyes wild and unseeing of the other bus-goers that sat rock-solid as they witnessed this 6"10, 30 inch wide man with a wild expression drag a 5"3 tiny woman off a bus and into the forest.

That night I'll never forget, as much as the imprint was new, the claims and demands to never leave that were placed upon me that night made sure I wasn't able to even leave La Push to go to the shops in Forks or Port Angeles without being with him or having the permission to go as long as I was accompanied by another wolf or imprint.

The savage he became I knew frightened every human within the pack. Only the wolves kept everyone from speaking of it. To turn the other way and to ensure no one looked back to see me struggle.

I hardly remember that night, my mind blocking most of it away from me. Now all I have is the reminders and clues, that show me covered in so many crescent moon scars over my body and mind where his nails bit my flesh and his actions disfigured and tainted my mind to ensure I fully understood.

Once an imprint; forever an imprint.


	3. Kim

He'll be out there soon; tapping at my window wanting to get in. Its almost laughable how cliché this whole thing is, he's no Romeo let's be honest.

I'm sickened at myself when he's around. I just want to be strong and say my what my real thoughts and feelings should be on the way he pushes himself against me whilst were at Emily's. It should make me feel disgusted and embarrassed. My body reacts and this imprint crushes any sense of self protection and personality.

Sweet Kim. Sweet little innocent Kimberly. She loved Jared even before he went wolf- how adorable. He only takes notice of me now he's been made to. I'd rather be alone forever than be with a man forced to love me for the rest of my life, yet look at me now. Like a puppet I've been propelled out of my bed and out into the cold of my room to let him in along with the chill of the night.

Sliding into the bed next to me like a snake, wrapping around me with the strength of a boa that would clamp down should I try to escape him. I know what it looks like; it looks as if I just melt into him, safe and secure. I feel like an animal clamped by the scruff of my neck. My body shutting down automatically into submission mode. It nauseates me the control he has over me. He says jump and I barely have enough breath from gaping at him to gasp out how high.

My world revolves around him even if I don't want it to. I hate people, I love being alone. I was alone all through high school not because I couldn't make friends but simply because I didn't want them. No one bullied me because they had nothing to use against me, and no reason to. Yet now I'm never allowed to spend a day alone. Always am I watched, if not by him then by some other mutt. Someone is always around, if no ones available they just herd the girls together like we're cattle in a holding pen.

And I know my body just loves it. My soul fights to be as intimate as possible with it's other half, and yet my mind. So warped by his master touch, it's succumbing to him as well. The only thing that was mine still. Mine and mine alone was nearly already lost to him even before his claim was made.

Every part of me loves him, and even the part that is horrified that he's inhuman is hogtied and bullied into submission. I'm not a person anymore. I'm a belonging, and I hate that I'm happy to be so.


End file.
